Century
by FostyPosty
Summary: Soldier is in a war against the skeletons to claim the land over. After a accident, skeletons heal her and take her hostage. She must escape or die trying...
War: Humans versus Skeletons; What for: Land of the over ground;

Characters:  
Skeletons  
Leader: Sans- short skeleton with blue jacket; male  
Deputy (next in line for leader): Papyrus- A tall skeleton with ripped clothing; male  
Soldiers (Skeletons currently fighting in the war):

Name: Size: Clothing: Gender/Extra Facts:  
Chiller- Tall with icy blue eyes and black clothing; male  
Sitka- Medium sized skeleton with saggy sweater and long sweatpants; female  
Gigi- Young skeleton with ripped up clothes with crack on head; male  
Vrinda- Young skeleton with a wavy black clothes; Sister of Gigi  
Yu- Tall skeleton with black t-shirt and jeans; Male  
And many others that aren't important to the story :I…

Humans  
Leader: Main- Tall and buff with (everyone had army clothes); Male  
Deputy(s): Official 1: Buff; Male  
Official 2: Short and Buff; female  
Official 3: Tall; male  
Soldier:  
General 1-5- If officials die, they will take over their position  
Soldier 1-5000- 1-5 are the only ones that matter the rest are useless.  
Soldier 4239- Icy blue eyes with army clothing; female (Nickname- Soldier) 

Soldier 4239 woke with a start. She looked over at her calendar that was slightly turn to the right. Despite her tiredness coming in waves, Soldier 4239 got out of bed. Her legs ached from the fighting yesterday, they hadn't gotten a break for almost a month. Soldier reached out for her gun, suddenly a hand touched her on the solider. She turn around to see a skeleton behind her, a sword in his hand pointed at her. Soldier eminently grabbed her gun off the wall, she attempted to shot but it hadn't been loaded since last morning. The skeleton had cracks all along his skull, his ragged clothing was torn on the shoulder and the chest. Soldier turned the gun, the bottom facing the little skeleton. She tried to slam the back into the skeleton's head but the skeleton dodged quickly.  
"You're going to have to try harder than that, human!" The skeleton sneered at her as he swung his sword and made a cut on her hand. Soldier took in the pain and struck a blow to his leg. The skeleton stumbled and looked as though he was about to swing again until yells from other humans came to help Soldier. Soldier let out a sigh of relief as the little skeleton ran out of their camp.  
"You better run!" General shouted. General controlled the soldiers while Official controlled the generals and Main controlled Official. Soldier was looked at like dirt by General 1. "What are you doing? That was a tiny skeleton."  
Soldier was about to open her mouth in defense but General was already walking away. She felt anger rush to her like lakes swallowing her whole. What was she doing? That was possibly the worst time to feel unaware of her surroundings. Now she looked bad in front of General and Soldier 1 and 2. Soldier got up quickly and brushed off her sagged clothing. She put her gun strap over her head and realized hunger was gnawing at her stomach like a rat. The cafeteria wasn't far away but she couldn't get extra rations unless she brought a skeleton head. Soldier shook the thought out of her mind and continued along to go outside into the battle field, it was mostly quiet when she first got out. Battling noises were out further. Soldier started running to the battlefield, the sound of battling got louder until the war was right in front of her. A skeleton with a scratch across his eye charged for her and slammed her into a fellow soldier.  
"Sorry!" Soldier squeaked as she ran in the soldier. To Soldier's shock, instead of replying he fell to his knees and fell over. A large gash was across his chest, his eyes were clouded and staring into nothingness. Soldier felt anger wash over her, she looked at the skeleton ahead of her. The skeleton was the leader of the skeletons, sans. Without thinking, Soldier leaped for the short skeleton. They rolled down the hill together and came face to face. Sans looked shocked at Soldier and they tumbled down the hill. The skeleton leader pushed her further down the hill and used her chest to jump onto to get away from the hill. Soldier tried to stop herself but she continued to tumble down the hill helplessly. Soldier felt her heart skip a beat as an edge was met. She felt panic rise within her chest, she had no idea what was down there. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she feel, her outfit was blowing in the wind. Panic was replaced with pain as rocks stabbed through her legs and arms, a rock was also poking of her left eye. Dizziness came over her, she felt blood trickling down her face. The last sight she saw was sans, poking his head over the cliff.

Soldier felt a bright light hit her face. Where was she? Soldier blinked her eyes open against the light. A moment of relief went through her as she realized that she was in a recovery room, Soldier realized she didn't even feel a drop of pain and she could see through her left eye again. Soldier looked down at her hands but froze when she saw two metal hands with sharp iron claws instead of normal hands. Soldier pulled of the blankets that had hidden her legs. The legs looked like a bird's but were metallic. Soldier rushed to a mirror that was on the wall. Her eye was replaced by a metallic eye. Soldier didn't stop herself from screaming, she felt unbalanced on her new bird-like metallic feet. She tripped over, still looking in shock at what used to be her hand and feet. Something started to open the door. She expected a doctor to walk in, to talk to her about how much of a baby she was being. Instead, the small skeleton that attacked her earlier that day walked in.  
"You." Soldier said, narrowing her eyes at the skeleton.  
"Me." The skeleton snorted sarcastically. "Gigi, by the way. You?"  
"Don't talk to me like a friend, you're invading my camp, and we eat punks like you for dinner." Soldier scowled as Gigi snorted.  
"You're in my camp, Soldier whatever your number is." Gigi explained. "And you are our prisoner."  
Soldier looked up at Gigi with huge eyes. "You kidnapped me?"  
"We saved your life, Soldier. You can thank us for the replacements." Gigi point at Soldier's arm. "You're welcome Soldier."  
"Why waste your resources, you should spend them on generals and officers." Soldier 4239 pointed out. "And it's Soldier 4239 by the way."  
"Nice name, I guess." Gigi shrugged. "And everyone deserves medical attention, leader to Soldier."  
"Due to skeletons, but humans know who's important enough to live." Soldier pointed out.  
"But, I have never seen a human willing to tackle sans. You're something special, Soldier 4239."  
Soldier felt flattered by his words, but Soldier remained quiet as she curled up into a ball. Would she ever return back home? Soldier heard Gigi close the door behind her. Soldier walked awkwardly back to her bed, she sat on it to take some breaths of air. Soldier's body was shaking frantically, her life would never be the same again. Plus, the only person that would suffer from her not being out there to fight is herself. They would replace her as soon as Main realizes she's gone. Soldier couldn't help but continue to look at her metal parts. Another skeleton came in. He had a lab coat on.  
"Hello, I'm Gaster." The skeleton said. "You're recovering well, you should be able to go to your room any day now."  
Soldier looked at him confused. "I thought I was prisoner, not your customer."  
"Hey, Soldier I don't appreciate the sarcasm." Gaster muttered as he looked down at his clipboard then back at Soldier.  
"So can I leave?" Soldier asked.  
"No." Before Soldier could respond he shut the door and left.  
Soldier sat at the cozy bed for a while, she was tired but she couldn't sleep. People like her were only born to fight but now she was sitting on a bed. Soldier looked at the clock on the wall that showed 3:24AM. The door cracked open, Soldier walked over and opened it. Gigi was behind the door, his expression was unreadable as she opened the door.  
"Hi." Gigi said nervously.  
"What do you want?" Soldier glared at the small skeleton. He swallowed. "Well? It's literally almost 3:30AM."  
"I know, I thought soldiers like you wake up at this time but you look tired." Gigi pointed out. "I was just going to leave your door cracked but…"  
Soldier felt annoyance rise up as Gigi remained quiet. "What?!"  
Gigi shot up. "Sorry, day dreaming! Oh, uh by the way breakfast is in the cafeteria if you want some." Gigi explained.  
Soldier had been very hungry the day before. "Wait!" Soldier realized something. "How long was I out for?"  
"Only about two days." Gigi shrugged. "No big deal. I'm surprised you woke up to fast."  
"So they've probably already replaced me." Soldier whispered to herself. Gigi looked at her, surprised.  
"Erm… anyway, you want food right? I'll help you walk there." Gigi let out his hand but Soldier slapped it away.  
Gigi looked almost sad that she did that. "I don't need your pity." Soldier stumbled as she attempted to get up.  
"Let's just get you a wheelchair." Gigi ran out of the room. Soldier sat down on the bed again, frustrated. Gigi came back with a wheelchair. "Ta-da!"  
Soldier reluctantly got into the wheelchair. "I can push you." Gigi offered.  
"No… ok fine." Soldier didn't feel like arguing, she didn't want to look like an idiot again. Gigi pushed her small wheelchair, he happily chirped out a greeting to every skeleton they passed. "Could you go any slower?" Soldier snapped at Gigi.  
Gigi shrugged. "It's a long way to the cafeteria. But don't worry, it's worth the walk. Plus, sans has also said I show promise of being your helper!" Gigi chirped out.  
"Great." Soldier murmured sarcastically.  
The doors that were marked with 'Cafeteria' were only a little bit away. Gigi looked like he was a little worn out from walking down the long hall and pushing Soldier, but he still refused to not greet everyone passing through. "Do you have to?" Soldier asked as Gigi pushed the cafeteria doors.  
"Do what?" Gigi asked, looking at Soldier as though he hadn't just greeted everyone he passed Soldier sighed. "Greet everyone!" Soldier explained to him. Gigi still looked at her a though she was explaining rocket science.  
"It's kind." Gigi put simply and push the wheelchair through the door. The tables were lined up neatly and the floor was clean. Food was in a buffet in the middle right leaned up against the furthest wall. "Okay where do you want to sit?" Gigi asked to Soldier.  
"I don't care." Soldier said, looking at the food that she hadn't eaten for days. Gigi put her in the middle table and went to guess what food she liked. Soldier put her head down on the table and looked at her hands, she moved them around surprised they responded to what her brain said at the exact time. Gigi came back with two plates, he came back with only a few things she recognized. On the plate were eggs and strawberries while the rest looked weird. There was cake that looked like it had been flattened with a golden liquid substance, a yellow thing that looked like the moon, and some grinded up potatoes that had been baked.  
"Did I get it right?" Gigi asked.  
Soldier didn't want to admit that she didn't know half of what these items are but didn't want to look like an idiot again. "I don't know what some of these are." Soldier admitted. Gigi looked at her, surprised.  
"O-oh ok, which ones?" Gigi placed the plate in front of her. Soldier pointed to the flattened cake. "That's a pancake." Gigi explained. "It sort of tastes like a sponge cake and the sticky stuff on it is a sweet substance called syrup. Anything else?"  
"The yellow moon and the grinded up potatoes." Soldier told Gigi  
"'The yellow moon?'" Gigi laughed. "I think you mean the banana, it's a squishy and sweet fruit. The grinded up potatoes are called hash browns, it's also cooked and it tastes like- well, cooked potatoes."  
"Um…" Soldier looked at the food. "Thanks." Gigi's eyes lit up.  
"No problem, I'll leave you to eat." Gigi ran off with his plate leaving Soldier to poke and eat her food. 

After breakfast, Gigi decided to take Soldier to the training area to get used to her legs.  
"No skeletons can be in training during the war." Gigi explained. "So no one can see you when you fail or trip."  
Soldier glared at him. " _You_ do." Soldier pointed out.  
Gigi thought for a moment. "I won't laugh." Gigi promised. Soldier gritted her teeth in frustration. Gigi was just too optimistic for her taste.  
"Who's you mother, Gigi?" Soldier asked out of the blue.  
Gigi looked at her through wide eyes. He turned away. "I'll explain later, just get out of your wheelchair." Gigi said quickly. He helped Soldier out of her wheelchair, she didn't bother pressing on for him to answer the question. Soldier stumbled at the new balance of her feet.  
"Why couldn't you just give me normal fe-"  
Soldier stumbled and lost her balance. She fell onto Gigi who tried to catch her but fell along with her. Gigi shoved Soldier off. "Soldier 4239, aren't you supposed to be an all mighty soldier?" Gigi asked.  
Soldier felt rage pulse through her and got up. "You're one to talk." Soldier scowled in her defense. "You have that stupid crack through your head, you obviously can't avoid anything even if you tried. There's one thing that's obvious about you."  
Gigi looked taken aback by the words. "Sorry…" Gigi murmured, tears gathering in his eyes.  
Soldier didn't feel bad, she wasn't here to make friends with enemies. Gigi expected too much of her. They carried on throughout the day hardly exchanging words. By the end of it Soldier was sort of walking.  
Soldier refused to get back onto the wheelchair as Gigi got it. "No, Gigi." Soldier said unsympathetically. Gigi walked with her bad to the hospital area. Soldier sat down against the walls while Gigi sat across on the other wall.  
There was a painful moment of silence until Gigi broke it. "I didn't get this crack on my skull from a battle." Gigi mutter half to himself. His usual white pupils were gone and replaced by blackness, as if he was remembering something. Another silence lingered before Gigi spoke again. "And I don't have a mother. We were all created in a lab."  
Soldier shot up, surprised at this new information. "A lab? By whom?" Soldier had many question but forced herself to keep quiet.  
Gigi's white pupils returned. "That's enough for now." Gigi said, his usual upbeat voice returning. "Tomorrow you should be moved to your room if Gaster says it's okay, I'm heading to bed. Good night, Soldier."  
"Night." Soldier knew that tonight would be restless. She hardly felt tired, just worn out and homesick. Though, she was shocked that the skeletons treated her like she was a part of them. Gigi gently shut the door. Soldier felt loneliness overwhelm her.  
 _Wait a minute_ , Soldier suddenly thought _if I get used to these legs than I'll be able to escape and go back home.  
_ Soldier got up unsteadily. The whole night she forced herself to pace back and forth in the room, often stumbling. The clock was showing that it was 4:34AM at the time. Soldier had not slept. However, no exhaustion came to her so she continued to pace.  
"Soldier?" Gigi walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "I see you've gotten used to those legs," Gigi added, "and have you been awake all night?"  
Soldier looked over at him. "What do you think?" Soldier said through gritted teeth.  
"I have some bad news, Soldier 4239…" Gigi spoke the words, shaking. "Today we broke into your camp and got lots of files." Gigi pulled out some documents. "They're of all the soldiers."  
Soldier looked at him surprised, this was bad news? "Bad news? Why?" Soldier questioned him.  
Gigi looked at the documents, flipping through them as though he was searching for something. "Look right here." Gigi pointed to a section in the documents. Soldier leaned in and looked at the documents to where he was pointed. Shock came over her, on the place marked 'Soldier 4239' it said that Soldier had already been replaced.  
 _But I only disappeared a week ago_! Soldier cried out in her mind, wanting to scream the words out loud.  
"That's not all, they described you in other documents as useless and too rebellious. They had even planned a replacement for you about… three months before you disappeared. And they were planning you execution a week from the day you disappeared." Gigi explained. Soldier curled up into the ball. She let her hair cover up her face. They are going to kill her tomorrow, or at least they were going to. Now she had nowhere to go.  
Soldier shook in fear and anger. Gigi opened his mouth to say something but Soldier jumped up and punched the wall behind him, causing her knuckles to bleed. The wall's paint fell off the blood was smeared onto the wall. "Well this is just perfect!" Soldier screamed in frustration.  
Gigi tried to calm her. "Soldier it's not your-"  
"Shut up!" Soldier cried out. "All you do is try to comfort me. Are you that oblivious to the war that's taking place you dumb pile of bones?" Gigi flinched at her words but Soldier was too angry to care. "You should have left me to die! It would have been better than staying with you rotting away!"  
Gigi's eyes flickered with anger she had never seen before. "I'm sorry that I wanted to be your friend to make you feel better!" Gigi yelled at Soldier through gritted teeth. "You don't even-"  
"SHUT UP!" Soldier screamed. Gigi's anger was replaced by shock. "You don't get it do you? I don't care about you! You can go die on the battlefield for all I care, I care about you the same way that my- no- the humans care about me!" Gigi's old anger suddenly returned but with hatred mixed in.  
Gigi once again had no pupils but his left eye contained a glowing green eye that was bigger than his normal pupil. He suddenly made his sword appear out of thin air and swung it was Soldier. Soldier fell back, horrified at the once friendly skeleton. He brought her up against the wall with his sword but he was suddenly surround by a blue aura and thrown across the room. It was sans.  
Sans looked at her through confused eyes. "Soldier what-"  
"Don't call me "Soldier!"" Soldier yelled. "That's the name that those filthy war machines gave me!"  
Sans looked at her. His eyes were understanding which confused Soldier. "Gigi. You attacked our…" Sans looked over at Soldier. "I guess visitor, which makes you a traitor. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
Gigi was slammed against the wall by sans, the impact caused him to be almost stunned. His white pupils had returned but regret filled up the white pupils. "I'm sorry," Gigi whined. "Please give me another chance."  
"Gigi, this isn't another chance thing, this is unacceptable." Sans muttered. "Sol- I mean. You- referring to the human- will decide."  
The girls once known as Soldier realized she was nameless. "Call me… Century."  
"Ok, then Century will decide." Sans concluding. The two of them looked at her expectantly.  
Century looked back at the two. "Gigi has been kind to me and I'm sure this outburst was a onetime thing." Century concluded. "So he can continue but one more of these than it's obvious he's dangerous to me."  
Gigi looked up at her with happy eyes. Sans nodded slowly. "Alright." Sans left the room at that.  
Century looked at Gigi through narrowed eyes. "Don't thank me too much, you're just lucky that you're the only half-decent skeleton around here." Century said. "I'm going to bed…"  
Gigi looked at her surprised. "How come, what's changed?" Gigi asked. "I mean, I just threatened you with a sword."  
Century sat on the bed. "Everything's changed Gigi!" Century explained. "No one cares about me anymore; when I used to think I mattered in the war."  
Gigi slowly shook his head. He walked over and sat down beside her. "If someone or rather the humans convinced you that the only way to help the war is to be in it than you're and that person is wrong." Gigi said. "There's more to life- even war- then fighting."  
Century looked at him. Everything that she had known and been told was that fighting was the only way to help. Century remembered the day she lost her limbs, the day that fate had decided that it had a different path for her. "I don't get it I guess." Century said. Century yawned. "It's been a long morning. I'm going to bed.""  
Gigi got off the bed for Century to snuggle in. "So, I guess we're not enemies anymore." Gigi pointed out.  
"Try-hard. Why don't you get some skeleton friends?" Century asked.  
Gigi sat down at the floor next to her bed. "Why don't you go make some human friends?" Gigi teased.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny." Century flicked Gigi on the forehead. Gigi waved goodbye and left.

Early morning light hit Century's face when she got up. It was her first time in a week to sleep. Gigi came in, he looked pleased to see she was awake. Century sat up but was too groggy to go over to the door.  
Gigi came into the room with a plate of pancakes. "Breakfast is served for Sleeping Beauty." Gigi said and put the plate on the table next to her. "So, I have plans today!"  
"Great," Century said as she ate the pancakes. "Let's hear it."  
Gigi looked happy that she was accepting what his plans were. "Ok, so I've been thinking. You don't understand how to help the war without fighting. So I asked Gaster if we can help him today!"  
"Ugh, that old bummer. Please. He helps the war?" Century asked, remembering the brief conversation.  
Gigi nodded. "He help medical patients, arranges so we have enough food, trains soldiers, and sends rescue teams for wounded skeletons and from their labs if we hear of any!" Gigi chirped happily.  
"Wait from their labs?" Century asked.  
Gigi continued as though he didn't hear her. "He might appear rude but he's actually just in a rush to get everything done." Gigi explained. "So we're going to be helping him!"  
Century figured Gigi wasn't going to answer her question even if she did ask it again. "Ok so, what are we going to do?"  
Gigi pulled out a list. "Gaster told us to meet him at these places at certain times. The list starts at 12:00PM so we have about 15 minutes to get to the first location." Gigi said. He then looked at the list. "First area is the field."  
Century looked at him shocked. "We have 15 minutes?" Century asked. "I haven't even gotten ready!" Century scampered around the room frantically, she washed off her metallic hands and go into new clothing in the gores.  
Gigi looked at her. "Nice clothing." Gigi then added. "Let's go so we're not late."  
They ran down the halls and out into a place Century had never seen before, ahead was a place with wheat, corn, and other veggies planted. Gaster was in the distance, looking at the plants than writing something down on his board. They arrived just at twelve. Gigi and Century took a moment to catch their breaths.  
"There you two are." Gaster pointed to wheel borrows. "See those over there? And then see those bags over there? I want you to move those bags into the storage." Gaster glared at Gigi. " **Don't** break them."  
"Got it," Gigi said. "Thanks Gaster!"  
Century and Gigi ran over to the dusty wheel borrow. It looked in good shape. Gigi grabbed the red one while Century got the blue one. The two walk over down the hill to where the bags were sitting. Century set her wheel borrow down and grabbed one. The wheel borrow could only fit about two for both of them. Century stared at about twenty bags and sighed.  
"Come on, it's only about six trips." Gigi pointed out. "Plus storage is right over there."  
The storage was a medium sized shed with big doors. It was only about two-hundred feet away but the bags were about twenty pounds each. Gigi and Century kept going back and forth until they were both worn to the bone. (Ha-ha, get it? Because Gigi's already a skeleton? I'm sorry.) Finally the last four bags were put into the storage and the wheel borrows were put away.  
"Come… on… we…" Gigi tried to say something out of breath. "We… have more… things to… do."  
"Ok… fine…" Century and Gigi looked at the list together and saw they had to go up into the medical attention area.  
"Oh good, this'll be easy." Gigi finally got his breath back to say. Century got up shakily but couldn't feel pain in her legs just tiredness but more in everywhere else that wasn't metallic. They managed to walk over early. Each station was about an hour and a half apart.  
Gaster looked at them as they sat on the bench. "You're here early, good. This next on requires time." Gaster said. "You will be taking these cartons of growing skeletons- **slowly** \- to the incubator in the safe room. And may I add that these are extremely fragile organisms. We stole them from a lab just a day ago. So it's fine to go slowly. I'll even allow you to get to the other area late to make sure you don't kill any of them."  
For once, Century felt weighed down with the responsibility of not killing a living thing.  
"Of course! I know why he assigned the job to us!" Gigi said. He beckoned her over. "You have a setting that allows you to move steadily by quick! He showed me how to activate it…"  
Century suddenly felt a click and she carefully grabbed a container of the growing skeletons. "I can't see them." Century squinted her eyes.  
"We start of as microorganisms than we grow bigger until we reach a height that our body can withstand! Or at least that's was Gaster told me." Gigi said with a shrug. "He's the smart one."  
Century shook out her thoughts. "So I will walk steadily, right?" Century asked nervously.  
Gigi looked at her with humor in his eyes. "Gaster takes some things a little too seriously." Gigi said. "He's killed one before on accident and pointed out something about natural selection or something."  
"Ok then." Century still didn't feel reassured.  
"Come on, the incubator is down the hall and the furthest door to the left." Gigi said and watched Century.  
Century started moving forward, Century's legs were moving but her whole body was still. "This is… creepy." Century said. She went into the incubator and placed it onto the empty selves gently.  
"Here grab two this time, I'm pretty sure there are only five." Gigi said.

By the end of the day, they had done the moving bags, moving the skeletons, fixing roofs, fixing paint, resealing doors, patching skeletons up, and righting down results. Gigi laid on the bed and relaxed while Century cleaned up the room a bit. Dust covered the walls which Century dusted off with a duster she borrowed from Gaster. Gigi watched her sweep away.  
"I have to go tomorrow." Gigi muttered. "To the battle field. I have to fight."  
"I want to fight with you, Gigi." Century said, sadness in her eyes. "I've already helped the war on your side, now I want to directly help the war. Fight with you."  
Gigi got off the bed and walked up to her. They sat down against the wall together. "I'm not sure if I can trust you to be honest." Gigi admitted. The words stung Century like a bee. "I just don't want to see you go."  
Century stood up and looked at him seriously. "I want to get revenge on those war machines. Even if I did go, where would I go?" Century asked.  
Gigi stood up with her. "I lied." Gigi said.  
Century looked at him with confusion clouding her eyes. "About what?" Century asked.  
Gigi looked up at her. "They weren't actually going to kill you… I just didn't want you to go back." Gigi let a tear slide down his face. "I know you're going to hate me now… I can just tell."  
Century smiled at him. "Gigi, I love being here. I love being your friend. Everyone is respectful and kind and selfless." Century wiped his tears away. "I want to fight by you despite everything."  
Gigi hugged Century, wrapping his arms around her chest. "Thank you." He said quietly. They spoke their goodbyes before Gigi left. Century walked over to her bed and sat on the comfortable mattress. If she left the skeletons she would leave the only friend she ever had. Century fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Century, wake up it's time to get ready and go!" Gigi was pushing Century to and fro.  
"I'm up!" Century rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. She jumped out of bed and changed her clothing as Gigi left. Gigi waited for her outside as Century washed off her hands. Century stretched and opened the door. Gigi had his sword in his hands and usual clothes on.  
"Ready?" Gigi asked to her.  
Century nodded. "I think so." Century confirmed. They both raced out before Century realized that she didn't have something that was very important. A weapon. "Wait!" Century cried.  
Gigi turned around to look at Century. "What?" Gigi asked, coming forward.  
"I need a weapon!" Century said in a panic, wanting to get to the battlefield right away.  
"Just summon it or whatever humans call it." Gigi said.  
Century looked at him with confused eyes. "I don't know- wait what?" Century remembered the time that Gigi made his sword appear out of thin air. Was that what he was talking about?  
"Whatever, just stay behind me." Gigi said and rushed forward into battle, Century following close behind. The war was in chaos. Century followed Gigi where a soldier jump forward with a gun and swung it at him. Gigi skillfully dodged and cut the soldier's face open. The soldier then give in and attempted to shoot at Gigi. Century watched, unsure what to do. Suddenly weight collapsed on top of her, a soldier twice her size was wrestling her. Century punched at the soldier, he flinched with pain but wouldn't let go. Suddenly, Gigi ripped the giant man off and cut him across the chest. A gash was across his chest and he ran off without even a look at them.  
Gigi looked at her. "Are you oka-"  
Gigi was suddenly brought up to the throat with a gun and thrown aside. They hit him in the back of the skull which made Gigi whimper in pain. Century watched with horror as the gun was pointed for Gigi's head. Gigi scrambled back frantically to get away. Century ran forward to save Gigi. The man put his finger on the trigger and looked as Gigi's eyes flashed with horror. Century finally got in front of the gun and expected a shot to the head and it to all be over. But death didn't come, the man looked at her.  
"Soldier 4239? What are you doing here?" Century realized it was General 1 that was holding the gun because of his voice. "You've been missing for over a week. You'll need to be punished for that as well as defending a skeleton."  
Century's eyes flashed with hatred. "I'm not coming back, and the skeletons aren't just some skeletons. They're just as humane as the two of us." Century said. "Even more than you."  
General shook his head. "Then you better run before I blow your brains out." General said as he pointed the gun to her head.  
Century took Gigi's hand and ran away from General 1 who turned around and stalked away. They got back into the skeleton base, Gigi fell down and curled up in pain.  
"Y-you saved me." Gigi said with happiness over filling his eyes. "Thank you so much."  
Century put her hand onto his forehead. "Save your strength." Century said. She looked around for Gaster. Gaster was already racing toward them with a platform with wheels to roll Gigi into the emergency room. Gaster gently picked up the young skeleton and put him onto the platform. They raced to the emergency room, placing Gigi onto the same bed that Century had slept in.  
"You should probably stay out." Gaster told Century and motioned her out of the room with his hand. Century left, closing the door behind him. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall next to the door.

It seemed like forever before Gaster opened the door. "You may see him, but be careful. He hurt his back pretty bad." Gaster explained.  
"Thanks Gaster." Century said before slipping past Gaster to enter the room.  
"Century!" Gigi called. Century felt relief flood over her as Gigi spoke in his usual light tone. "You saved my life."  
Century looked at him, happiness was disrupting her thoughts. "I thought you were going to die." Century cried and ran over to his bed. They hugged for a while.  
"I thought you were." Gigi said. "But it's okay, we're both okay."  
Century wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Don't do that to me." Century joked to Gigi.  
Gigi wrapped his arms around Century again. "I won't," Gigi promised, "I promise."  
They talked for a while, to get their mind off of things. Gigi looked as though he would be okay, he kept saying how happy he was that she choose their side.  
"You know, now that you're on our side. I can tell you about when I was made." Gigi's eyes flickered for a moment as he spoke. "A lab about thirty years ago had no successes until he finally figured out the formula that created life. However, mine… well the scientists didn't realize just because you're an 'artificial' being doesn't mean you can't feel pain. So a lot of skeletons were tortured, so even killed. My scientist bought me from the scientist to test on me, he wanted to see what would happen if he gave me undying love then suddenly turn on me and torture me. When that day came, I begged for his attention and affection. Instead, he got a baseball bat and hit me in the eye with it. I pleaded for his affection back but I slowly realized that he wasn't going to give it to me. I slowly fell into a point where I thought no one would even be able to truly love me. My scientist was happy to see the results of me becoming less social and have withdrawals. That's until Gaster came along, he was the first artificial life to become a scientist. He decided to buy two life forms and named them sans and Papyrus. Gaster tested on them until he realized that these artificial beings had the ability to feel love, companion, and pain. After I heard about him when watching T.V. with my owner, there was finally hope for me again. So every night I would leave a sign that I was there until finally Gaster broke in and saved me."  
Century kept herself from asking any questions but Gigi seemed to be finished with the story. "Is that why you're at war with the humans?" Century asked.  
Gigi looked at her, stunned. "We're fighting for who gets to stay above ground and who is going to the underground." Gigi explained. "Are you telling me that the humans don't even know what they're fighting for anymore? Just sending soldiers into battle without any reason anymore?"  
Century wanted to say something that would comfort him but no words would seem to sooth his anger. "I never knew that. Every day I was told that I just had to fight, I don't know why I charged blindly into battle." Century confessed. "I never wanted to hurt anybody."  
"Neither did I," Gigi looked up at Century. "But I always remind myself what I stand for, every day."  
Century turned away from Gigi. "Let's just go to bed." Century realized that she had nowhere to sleep.  
Gigi scooched over for Century to lay in the bed. "Here, there's plenty of room." Gigi said. Century snuggled in with Gigi. The bed felt much warmer with Gigi sleeping next to her, and for the first night; she didn't feel lonely.

Gigi was already gone by the time that Century had awaken. The sun was blocked by a layer of fog. Something wasn't right today for Century. Century had always woken up to the sight of Gigi but now she felt like an outsider in an enemy's camp. A young female skeleton with black clothes came into the room. Century was half expecting her to look surprised but she didn't seem to look lost. Her expression was blank as she entered the room. Century and the skeleton made eye contact.  
The skeleton bowed. "My name is Vrinda." The young skeleton told Century. "Gigi will have to fight this week so I'm going to be your temporary care-taker."  
Century wanted to bow but was too shocked and confused which made her stunned. "You mean that I'm not trust-worthy enough?" Century asked.  
Vrinda didn't have any reactions. "Sans decides when the visitors are accepted," Vrinda explained, "plus you're human so it might take longer. You've only been here for about a month."  
"Shouldn't you be out fighting?" Century asked but wished she could take back the words when she remembered what Gigi said about more than fighting in a war.  
Vrinda; however, didn't look offended or shocked. "I am not allowed to fight in the war, I'm far too important." Vrinda said. Century was ready to snap at this little brat for thinking she's too important to fight. "I'm training to take the place of Gaster."  
"Oh." Century realized that Gaster would have to one day be replaced, and this skeleton was perfect. Vrinda was well-kept, unemotional, and professional. Century shook away the thought of Gigi being like this, he would be safe. However, they would not be friends.  
Vrinda looked at her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Sore?" Vrinda asked. "We need to exercise today to get you used to your legs."  
Century snorted. "I'm already used to my legs." Century claimed.  
Vrinda seemed to ignore her and look down at her board. "Be in the field by one, which gives you about an hour. If you come early just tap me on the shoulder and I'll explain the exercises." Vrinda left the room without giving Century time to ask questions even if she wanted to. Century washed up and changed clothes before heading to the field at about 12:34PM. She took her time this morning, washing up every little rust on her hands and even bothering to wash her feet. The door was slightly cracked for Century to get out.  
 _I can use my metal hands and feet, you know_. Century thought to herself.  
Vrinda was writing something down, she was sitting with her legs crossed. Next to her was a cup of black tea or coffee. Century couldn't smell it from where she was standing. Vrinda hadn't heard Century approach. Century tapped her lightly on the shoulder, Vrinda slightly jumped but turned around calmly.  
"Forgive me, you startled me." Vrinda got up and dusted off her black clothing.  
Century cocked her head to the left. "Why would I need to forgive me for that?" Century asked. "I'm sorry I startled you."  
Vrinda didn't seemed to hear her. Century opened her mouth to say it again but Vrinda spoke again. "Run around the field to see what we need to practice."  
Century didn't want to argue with Vrinda. She started to run around the field but found that her legs weren't getting tired despite running at full speed. Adrenaline pulsed through her body but stopped when Vrinda gave her a wave of the hand to stop, still looking at her clipboard.  
Vrinda wrote something down while shaking her head. "Looks like you're used to your legs." Vrinda put down the clipboard. "Now, I want you to summon your weapon. To test if your arms work."  
Century blinked at Vrinda. "I don't know how." Century admitted.  
Vrinda obviously hid any emotions from bubbling up. "I'll just show you." Vrinda closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. For a second, she was still until one of her eyes glowed light violet and Vrinda spread her hands apart. A bow appear as Vrinda's hands split apart until it was full, Vrinda grabbed it from the air. "See?"  
Century didn't try to hide her confusion. "Just, explain it to me." Century said.  
Vrinda didn't even blink, though, she looked annoyed. "Ok, weapon summoning is based off of the person you are. If you show mercy or violence. It's based off of your L.o.V.E." Vrinda explained. "L.o.V.E. stands for Level of Violence Emerged. It's how much people who've killed. If you've killed five people, you can no longer summon your weapon. However, there is a way to get it down. To forgive yourself for what you did. Just remember any time you were kind to someone and summon your weapon."  
Century sort of got it now. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she helped someone. Century remembered when she helped Soldier 3428 get off the battlefield, when she helped Gaster do his work with Gigi, and how she saved Gigi's life. But other memories began to surface, some Century wanted to forget. A horrified skeleton laying in front of her, a spear in its hand. The look of horror on his face as she-  
Century felt her chest tighten, she couldn't breathe. The earth slammed against her face. Century felt her legs were shaky despite being made of metal. Century had fallen onto the ground in panic. She was stunned to the point where she couldn't move except for her legs shaking against their will. Grip on reality was taken from her as the world went black.

Rather than waking up in the recovery room, Century found herself in the field. Century got up shakily, she expected Gaster to be there but instead Vrinda was just standing there writing on the clipboard.  
"Help… me." Century said with massive effort.  
Vrinda just stared at her for a while. Her gaze went from the clipboard to Century as Vrinda wrote something down. "Interesting." Vrinda murmured.  
Century tried to get up but her legs felt like they weren't there. "Help!" Century said louder but Vrinda obviously wasn't listening.  
Vrinda looked at her calmly. "I turned off your legs." Vrinda explained without regret in her eyes. "I want to see how long you were going to pass out for."  
Rage built up in Century's chest. "You're my care-taker!" Century yelled as loud as she could.  
"I lied, and I knew you would be mad. That's why I turned off your legs. Also, I want to see how long it will take you to crawl back without legs. Humans are so interesting." Vrinda sneered smugly.  
Century managed to flip over onto her back and look frantically for the on/off button. Finally Century spotted a little blinking red light and press the button that was on it. Feeling went back into her legs, Century got up without hesitation and tackled Vrinda. Vrinda looked surprised at the sudden attack, she struggled to get out of Century's strong grip. Rage fueled Century as she threw Vrinda up into the air, Century got out of the way and let Vrinda fall to the ground. The young skeleton breathed hoarsely. Despite wanting to hurt Vrinda more, Century walked away keeping her temper cooled. The skeletons were just coming back from the war, Gigi was talking to a skeleton. Gigi waved and her and ran over but slowed down as he came closer.  
"What happened to you?" Gigi asked with wide eyes.  
Century took a deep breath of relief. "Vrinda." Century said.  
Gigi's eyes got even wider. "You met Vrinda?" Gigi asked. "Oh no, she tested on you didn't she. For Gaster's apprentice she really should do better. Vrinda has a mindset of if you can test on it, you should and-"  
"GIGI!" Vrinda had come into the building from the field. "Control your pest!"  
Gigi looked exasperated. "How about you don't test on her?" Gigi recommended. "And if Century hurt you, you deserved it. You do realize she has every right now to walk around without a caretaker now, right?"  
Vrinda looked angry. "I'm Gaster's apprentice," Vrinda boldly claimed, "I deserve to be treated with respect!"  
Gigi looked even more frustrated from before. "Vrinda, you deserve no recognition! Especially after you tested on our new ally." Gigi growled. "You have bad moti- Gaster!"  
Gaster had approached the two while they were arguing. "Vrinda, this is not what I expect from you." Gaster remarked coldly. "Gigi is a soldier, he gets in fights. But you are doctor, a scientist, and not a bragger. You help, not harm. You fix, not test."  
"Forgive me Gaster." Vrinda pleaded.  
"Don't beg, Vrinda." Gaster didn't look pleased. "You will have to be punished, maybe do more of the boring things. As for you two," Gaster pointed at Century and Gigi. Century tried to hide her fear but Gigi didn't even attempt to, "go grab something to eat. You look starved, unlike Vrinda some people did their work."  
Gaster and Vrinda left the scene while Century and Gigi looked surprised at each other. Gigi's eyes lit up. "That's the first time he's even complimented me so much!" Gigi squeaked.  
"Cool." Century laughed at the skeleton's enthusiasm. "Come on, I'm worn out."  
Gigi nodded and they sat on a chair as more skeletons came back from the raging war outside. Century now wasn't sure if she wanted to fight or if she shouldn't. Before everything was kill or be killed but now it was don't kill and don't be killed. Gigi's crack in his head looked as though it had expanded.  
Century touched it which surprised Gigi. "Are you okay?" Century asked, worried.  
Gigi hugged Century to reassure her. "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound." Gigi laughed. "I'm honestly more tired than anything."  
Century and Gigi started making their way toward the hospital room but Gigi stopped. "You should come to my room! My bed is big enough for the two of us to share." Gigi recommended.  
"Why not?" Century shrugged as they came into a place she had never been before.  
It was far back and only a few skeletons were there. Century felt suspicions rising that Gigi brought her to a hostile place for her to be brought to her death but Gigi still kept a fast pace. They reached a large reddish-brown wooden door with a golden handle. Gigi got out some sort of key and put it into the keyhole of his door. He twisted it and open the door. Inside was a room with pale blue paint on the walls. A large bed was in one corner of the room with royal blue covers and what looked to be a heated blanket. A desk with lots of drawing papers and documents with scattered pencils and pens was on the right wall. A large mirror was over a dresser next to the bed that had pale blue wood like the walls. There was a white door that was cracked open that showed a small bathroom.  
"Nice place." Century said. "Can I take a shower?" Century remembered that she hadn't taken a real shower in a month only washing herself with soap and a sink.  
"Feel free to," Gigi was taking off his battle gear, "I'm getting proper clothes on and going to bed- oh and here." Gigi tossed her a pair of pajamas. "I know you haven't seen those in a while so I specially made them for you!"  
The pajamas were white with red stripes like a candy cane and had long pants and a short sleeved shirt. Century nodded in thanks to Gigi and went to go take her long needed shower. She went into the small bathroom and locked the door behind her. Century removed her clothes and worked out how the shower functioned and took a hot shower. The water didn't ruin her arms or legs- Century had figured this out a long time ago- and even if they did she couldn't remove them. Shampoo and conditioner were on the ground next to her with a little note. The ink was smeared but not too bad.  
"Century, if these are here and you are reading this note that means you actually agreed to stay in my place! Yay! I bought these for you from things that were stolen from the human place that are useless to us. (It's called Beyond Weird if you're wondering.) Anyway, these are filled up to the top and the best brand that we've found. So enjoy! ~Gigi"  
Century would thank Gigi when she got out of the shower for the shampoo and conditioner. It was hard to put the shampoo in her hair at first but she managed to wash it well and rinse it out. The conditioner was also fairly easy. Century turned off the water when she was done and wrapped herself in the blue towel on a rack next to the shower's entrance/exit. Gigi knocked on the door and Century cracked it open.  
"Do you want me to wash your clothes? Your normal clothes?" Gigi asked softly.  
Century nodded and handed her clothes to Gigi who ran off somewhere to go wash them. Century got herself as dry as she could and put on the pajamas Gigi gave her. She got a brush and styled her hair to sway right like she used to have it when she had more freedom when she was a little girl. Century still thought it looked cute now that her hair was sort of growing. Century heard Gigi come back in, humming a tone Century didn't recognize. Century open the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Gigi had put her clothes on the dresser and had a bag of item he was sorting through.  
"I bought you more things." Gigi said.  
Century felt embarrassed that he bought her more. "Gigi I don't need anymore." Century insisted.  
"Well it's very cheap and since I do a lot of jobs to help people I have a lot of money. I'm one of the richest skeletons here." Gigi bragged.  
"Good job Gigi. Now let's see if you can become modest." Century teased while Gigi laughed.  
"I guess that's an achievement for another day." Gigi giggled.  
He turned something on next to his bed. Gigi got under the covers and allowed her to but there was a knock on the door before Century could come over. Century just sat on the bed as Gigi answered the door and talked to the skeleton for a few seconds before the skeleton left.  
"He has a letter for you." Gigi explained and rushed over to hand the note to Century.  
Century tore the letter open. The paper was folded up neatly, Century unfolded the paper feeling like it was important. At the top it said 'Welcome!'  
Century decided to read the letter. "Dear Century, you have been with us for almost two months but you still have proven yourself to be loyal to us. At first maybe we all doubted you but after a brief conversation we have decided that you are loyal enough to be trusted. You will be considered a skeleton from here on out if you sign below.  
Sign Here: _  
~~ sans"  
"It says I'm accepted as a skeleton if I sign here." Century explained.  
"Will you do it?" Gigi asked, clearly hopeful that Century would. Century looked at the hopeful skeleton.  
Century wrapped her arms around Gigi. "Get me a pen." Century let go of Gigi so he could get a pen. Century wrote on the paper in her fanciest hand writing; 'Century' and put the letter back into the envelope. Gigi put it in his mailbox.  
Century and Gigi sat on the bed together. Gigi snuggled up to Century. "Welcome to the team." Gigi whispered.  
Century hugged him close, as they dozed off. For the first time; she was at home.

THE END!


End file.
